brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Shiva (Epic Quest)
Shiva is the main protagonist of Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse. He bears the same name as his author. Description Casual Shiva has light grey torso and earth blue legs. There are jacket and jeans printed on them. Shiva has black hair, similar to Dumbledore's. Gamer Shiva has almost the same parts, except his torso, which is black and has the same printing as Video Game Guy has, and legs color, which is bright blue. Nobleman Shiva has the same appearance as Classic King, though he has red torso, instead of blue. Admiral Shiva bears the same appearance as Admiral and his both Space variants look similar to Black Classic Spaceman. Racer Shiva has red-white arms and legs and white torso with printed race jacket. Shiva's Western variant has black torso and arms with Cowboy's printing, brown cowboy hat and legs and red mask. Personality Shiva is positive young man, who always has a smile on his face. He is always ready to help anyone, who needs it. Unlike his other comrades, who are often serious, Shiva often behaves himself like a child, though he is very smart and always knows, how to handle the situation. Background Shiva is the first known Grand Master Builder. He doesn't have a home world in the big LEGO Multiverse, so he travels through other worlds and, thus, knows almost everyone in the Multiverse. Past Shiva himself doesn't know about his origins and his real family. As a little baby, he was found in Cloud Cuckoo Land by little Unikitty and he grew up with her. During his childhood, Unikitty once gave him a magic bag as a birthday gift. That bag can hide within itself unlimited number of items of each shape and Shiva still uses it to hide there everything useful. Unikitty is his best friend since their childhood and is a sister-figure to him. After Shiva got his magic bag, he was taught to travel through the LEGO worlds by MetalBeard, who at that moment was a minifigure. Shiva started traveling through the worlds of the Multiverse and making in each world more and more friends. That's how he became a nobleman in the world of Castle, an admiral in the world of Pirates and so on. In Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse it was revealed, that Shiva's parents are humans from the real world. They watched Shiva all along and often supported him in words and in actions. Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse When it was revealed, that he is the Grand Master Builder, Shiva and his new friends Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf departed on a journey to make a huge team of Master Builders from each world in the Multiverse, just like the evil Manipulator, the Multiverse's archnemesis, did with villains. Shiva and his friends travel through the worlds of the Multiverse and recruit more Master Builders. In each world Shiva and the Master Builders face more and more obstacles made by the Manipulator and Lord Vortech. They remove villains from those worlds, thus saving them, and recruit more Master Builders to their team. LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries Shiva makes a cameo as an Imperial Admiral. He meets Captain Redbeard and Captain Kragg in the tavern of Tortuga, where they see Blackbeard and duel him outside the tavern. Later Shiva, along with Admiral Woodhouse, appears near the Island of Mysteries to help Kragg brothers' crew defend their fleet from the Spanish and the Dutch armadas. Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse Evil ruler of the world of DUPLO, Duplord, threatens to conquer the Multiverse and turn it into DUPLO. Grand Master Builder once again returns to save the Multiverse, however he has no idea, how to do this. Shiva gets the information from the Sages of the world of Brickipedia, that the Golden Brick can defeat Duplord, but, in order to get it, the one should have three bricks of System, TECHNIC and DUPLO. Gallery of Variations Notes * Shiva is the reference to his author, who has the same name, appearance and even behavior in real life. * Shiva is the only known Grand Master Builder in the LEGO Multiverse. * Shiva's father represents his author. Category:Custom minifigures